bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 2 Episode 10
Tenth episode of Series 2. Synopsis When Lorna inexplicably walks out of the school, Davina proves that she is an excellent teaching assistant and it is suggested that she train as a teacher; however Steph maliciously informs Jack of Davina's illicit relationship with Brett, ending things between them. Whilst Mika and Brett find their romance flourishing, Izzie and Tom are surprised when Lorna, who has been to a health spa and seems fine, invites them to a country cottage for a weekend to reconcile them. Things are going well, but, as her MS is worsening, Lorna deliberately takes an overdose and Izzie and Tom are unable to revive her. Plot Tom finds all his stuff in a tip outside Izzie's house and knocks on the door demanding an explanation. Lorna's English class give her a card because of her MS which really hits home with Lorna. Lorna walks out of the school, leaving her class to run wild; Andrew finds them. Andrew asks around the staffroom for her but Kim hadn't seen her, leading them to both conduct a mass search of the building. Davina is called to look after the class as a last resort. Tom is very impressed with Davina's work. Lorna returns to school and announces that she is resigning with immediate effect. Steph confronts Davina about Brett in the staffroom so Davina goes to asks Brett why he told her; it turns out Mika told her. Steph goes to Jack about Davina and Brett's love affair and Jack loses it and starts shouting at Steph, refusing to believe it. Jack confronts Davina about Steph's allegation, to which Davina denies everything. Jack writes an angry letter with the intention of firing Steph Haydock. Davina doesn't post the letter. Davina feels terrible for Steph and admits everything to Jack, leading her to be thrown out and their relationship to be over. Brett asks Mika to go to a bar with him, she declines and asks him just to hang out at home. Mika gets annoyed when she thinks Brett had ordered in fancy food because she gets embarrassed when he spends money on her as she can't afford it herself. Turns out that he had just made beans on toast and Mika feels bad and apologises. Mika tells Brett about how close her family are, which is a new concept for Brett and makes him slightly nervous. Brett gives Mika a bracelet that belonged to his mother as a sign of his affection because Mika won't let him buy her new stuff. Lorna asks Izzie for a girls weekend at a country house and tells her not to tell Tom. She also invites Tom and tells him not to tell Izzie. They both find out and are annoyed at Lorna. Despite everything, Tom and Izzie manage to put their differences aside and enjoy the evening. Lorna goes to bed for an early night, leaving Tom and Izzie alone and they rekindle their romance. Izzie and Tom rush upstairs as they realise that Lorna had been speaking in the past tense all evening but they are too late. Lorna has killed herself using the sleeping pills that the doctor had prescribed that morning. Tom tries to call an ambulance but Lorna had taken their mobile phones and disconnected the landline. Main cast Staff *Jason Done as Tom Clarkson *Jill Halfpenny as Izzie Redpath *Camilla Power as Lorna Dickey (Final appearance) *Jason Merrells as Jack Rimmer *Christine Tremarco as Davina Shackleton *Jamie Glover as Andrew Treneman *Angela Griffin as Kim Campbell *Denise Welch as Steph Haydock Students *Lauren Drummond as Mika Grainger *Tom Payne as Brett Aspinall *Ellie Paskell as Maxine Barlow *Adam Thomas as Donte Charles *Katie Griffiths as Chlo Grainger *Holliday Grainger as Stacey Appleyard (Final appearance) Category:Series 2 Episode Category:Episode